1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to show rooms and the like, and is more particularly concerned with a vehicle adapted and equipped for various displays and entertainment purposes, the vehicle comprising a showroom provided with seats in at least two successive rows.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art includes various wheeled exhibition equipment, vehicle mounted showrooms, entertainment and conference rooms and other "road show equipment", which can be conveyed or transported on their own platform to the customer. Such showrooms are usually built on a bus chassis, but constructions built on trailers are also in use. The purpose of such equipped showrooms is to transport a company or a piece of equipment to be displayed to a customer, providing better service to the customers. When the premises are transported to the customer's yard, the customer does not have to spend time and money traveling. The solution is also advantageous from the point of view of the product demonstrator since it allows efficient display tour planning involving visits to a plurality of destinations, thus saving time and money. The scope of mobile premises is, naturally, broader than that of corresponding fixed premises. Furthermore, vehicles of the type described can be used, e.g. as efficient training premises, which can be transported to the company or the desired location. This also allows training and conferencing during traveling.
The problem in current vehicles intended for display purposes is that it is difficult to arrange reasonable visibility and audibility for all participants in small premises. A presentation taking place at the front of the showroom is difficult to follow from the rear parts of the vehicle. Attempts have been made to solve the problem by building, on a bus chassis, a showroom with an inclined floor at the rear end, and providing the showroom with tiered seats. The problem with this solution is, however, that the vehicle is restricted to be used solely as a mobile auditorium. It is not suitable, e.g., for conferences, buffet meetings or other occasions at which people need to move around the premises. On the whole, walking on an inclined floor is inconvenient. Further, it is difficult to display products or the like in premises having an inclined floor. Consequently, such an auditorium is structurally very inflexible and suitable for one purpose only. In this case the vehicle, often very expensive, is inefficiently utilized since it cannot be used in a variety of ways.